


December

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laguna says 'yes' too many times.





	December

**Author's Note:**

> "Title: It's Dec 23rd and I realized I haven't written enough incest this month."
> 
> December 23, 2004.

In an act of potentially gross stupidity, Laguna had said yes one too many times. He had said yes at letting Squall stay to talk, suddenly confused by Squall's wanting to talk to him, at all, ever. He had said yes to listening and letting Squall have more than a few drinks in the process while weaving a heartbreaking but also somewhat melodramatic teenage-romance tale.

And there had been one more yes in there somewhere, and that was the one that really shouldn't have been said, the one that started them on the path to where they were now.

Laguna threw his head back, letting Squall lay a path of frenzied kisses down his throat, all the time working his hands lower, touching what he had only recently unclothed. They were both naked now, on the bed, kissing and groping at one-another. Laguna truthfully couldn't remember how much he'd had to drink but it was obviously enough to keep his body from listening to his mind. Instead of doing anything resembling embarrassed rationality, he just responded, taking Squall's arousal in his hands and hoping to make Squall happy for at least a few minutes.

Squall mirrored Laguna's action, not at all the cool, passive lover that Laguna had been expecting. Instead, Laguna was being pulled much too close to orgasm much too quickly, Squall's hands a little too talented for their own good.

At least Squall was moaning, low and soft, suddenly burying his head against Laguna's neck and awkwardly thrusting against Laguna's hands, momentarily confusing both their motions as their tangle of hands crashed together.

Laguna heard his name whispered, raspy, soft, knowing why a moment later as Squall shuddered and released, coating Laguna's hands and Squall's stomach with hot seed.

And still, knowing he had just done something completely and utterly wrong didn't take away from the own sensation building in his body, curling its way through his blood to settle in his groin, wanting just a few more strokes from Squall's skilled hands. Laguna clutched onto Squall as he came, almost surprised as Squall raised his head so they could kiss, long and deep.

Afterward, when Squall lay sleeping, Laguna wondered just how many yeses would come next.


End file.
